Nothing But Love
by sunsoara
Summary: While on a mission, Zack learns about the experiments Shinra have been secretly conducting on their SOLDIERs… including himself. Will Cloud still love what he has become or will Zack lose him forever? CloudxZack Warning: Yaoi, For Mature Readers


_Heya! Well this is another one chapter, smut filled story with my two favorite boys, Cloud and Zack :D This story really just came to me. I had a rough draft on paper that I wasn't very thrilled with but decided to type it up anyways. As soon as the story started to go into the computer, new ideas for it just flew into my head. This is the result! Hope it is worthy of the __**long**__ wait you guys have had to be able to read more from me :)_

_**Summary:**__ While on a mission, Zack learns about the experiments Shinra have been secretly conducting on their SOLDIERs… including himself. Will Cloud still love what he has become or will Zack lose him forever?_

_**Pairings:**__ Cloud / Zack_

_**Warinings:**__ Yaoi, Sex_

_**Disclaimer:**__ FFVII and the characters belong to Square Enix… yada yada yada_

*************

**Nothing but Love**

Cloud woke with a start out of a soundless sleep. Something felt wrong. He sat up in the large bed trying to orient himself. This was Zack's room. They had been sleeping together for the past few months. It had started out as a brotherly friendship ever since they met on a mission to Modeoheim that had gone terribly wrong. Zack had persuaded the higher ups that Cloud had the potential to be a great SOLDIER with a little special training. The raven haired First became the cadet's mentor and pulled some strings to be able to have the smaller man live in his apartment to keep a closer eye on him. Within the following weeks, the bond between the two had grown into their current relationship.

Now the room was quiet and dark in the early morning hours. Zack had been gone over a week on a mission. Cloud had no one to confide his fears for the older man's safety to. The SOLDIER hadn't called at all and the cadet could find no one that would tell him what the purpose of the mission had been.

He shivered at the feeling of being watched but nothing seemed out of place. Just as he was about to shrug it off as a side effect of his worry, a faint noise reached his ears that sounded like a muffled cry. He tried to focus into the dark, lips pursed together as he thought about how much easier it would have been with mako running through his system to enhance his eyesight. Finally, he made out the darker outline of a figure sitting in the chair in the far corner of the room.

"Zack?" he asked uncertainly, his voice wavering a bit.

The figure didn't respond but Cloud caught the tell tale glow of mako eyes.

"Zack, when did you get back? Why didn't you wake me?" Cloud's voice held a bit of agitation for not receiving a call and not hearing the raven haired man enter the apartment. Yet there was relief in his tone that his lover was home.

There were no answers to his questions. The figure didn't even twitch. "…Zack?" fear grew in the pit of Cloud's stomach and in a heartbeat he was off the bed, making his way toward the SOLDIER's side. He knelt by the chair. Streaks of tears stained the tanned cheeks of the older man's face. The eyes from which those tears flowed were glistening with water but behind them were empty, hollow, focused on nothing.

"Zack what's wrong? Are you hurt?" he scanned the crumpled form as best he could in the dark, looking for any ripped clothing or blood. Cloud couldn't even tell if Zack knew he was there, let alone hear him. He reached up with a trembling hand to gently touch the older man's bare arm. The fingertips grazed the cold, damp skin and the body flinched involuntarily. Zack's eyes tried to focus, finally falling on Cloud's face.

"Cloud?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here. Everything's going to be ok," Cloud tried to sooth the older man with his reassuring words. He collected the trembling form into a tight embrace.

It all happened before Cloud could react. Zack shuddered in his arms, the bright eyes that Cloud always loved grew wide in panic, causing the mako to swirl and glow. Zack lashed out, throwing the blond off of him. Cloud landed with a thud halfway across the floor. Zack wept harder when he realized he had struck the blond, choking sobs cutting through the cadet's shock. Cloud regained his breath from the landing, picking himself off the floor.

"I'm sorry! Oh Gaia, Cloud. I'm so sorry!" Zack wailed. Cloud had never heard something as heart wrenching as his lover's desperate pleas.

He made soothing noises as he approached, trying not to startle Zack.

"Don't…" Cloud pause as Zack spoke, "please… don't.."

"Zack I don't understand. What is going on? Let me help you. Whatever it is we can work through it together," Cloud begged.

"There is nothing… nothing you can do," Zack buried his face in his hands.

Cloud huffed, "You don't know that until we try."

The SOLDIER lifted his head, sorrow in every feature of his face, even the spiky locks seemed to droop in defeat. "I'm a monster…" Zack leapt out of the chair, "A bloody Shinra monster! That's all SOLDIER is! A bunch of damn lab rats!"

His legs gave out as the impact of saying the words he dreaded his lover to know were announced for the world to hear. Cloud was right there to catch him. Arms wrapped around the man, trying to bring comfort to the broken body before him.

"You should go Cloud. You don't want to live with a monster, let alone love one," Zack choked on his words, he was positive that any moment the blond haired man he loved would stand up and leave. Why would the man want to be with someone as pathetic as him anyways? Cloud deserved better.

To the raven's surprise, the cadet took a hold of his chin in a firm grasp, tilting his head so his eyes would lock onto the fiery blue ones that were staring down at him. "Look at me. You are not a monster. I love you and will never leave you."

Cloud gently kissed Zack's lips, putting all of his passion for the man behind it. He could feel Zack cling to him, fingers holding tight to his t-shirt. The SOLDIER was caught up in the soft caress of their joined mouths. He wanted the blissful feeling to last forever, but as they broke apart, his doubts resurfaced. The blond put a finger to his lips to stop the words he felt were ready to spill from his lover's lips. He leaned in and whispered into the man's ear, "Not even Ifrit's fires in hell could keep me from you."

Tears once again threatened to spill down Zack's cheeks as he felt the younger man's love for him radiating into every fiber of his body. He truly believed every word that the blond had told him, but until the man was confronted with the results of Shinra's experimentation, he could not be sure Cloud would not have a change of heart. He pulled out of the embrace to gain some distance before looking seriously into Cloud's eyes. "I have to show you something."

The cadet tilted his head to the side with a puzzled expression on his face. Large hands gripped tighter to the front of his shirt.

"You have to promise me that if it scares you that you will leave."

The blond shook his head, "Zack, I-"

"Promise me!" Zack demanded desperately.

Cloud let out a soft sigh, "I promise."

Zack ran his fingers longingly through the blond's hair. His eyes grazed over every inch of the smaller frame as if trying to memorize something that he thought he would never see again. Cloud jumped, producing a startled yelp, as Zack's fingers dug painfully into the flesh of his shoulder. The older man cried out, leaning heavily against his body. A rush of wind and a flash of white caused the sapphire blue eyes to blink rapidly to regain their focus. Cloud gasped as satin white wings stretched out on either side of his lover.

Wide-eyed, he tentatively reached out, ghosting his fingertips over the plush feathers. Zack's body twitched at the touch. "Beautiful…" Cloud breathed out in awe.

The SOLDIER had been expecting rejection. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks, this time not in fear or pain but in happiness. Cloud wrapped his arms around his lover, tangling his fingers in the spiky raven hair. He clung to the man as if he was afraid the wings could sweep Zack away from him. His other hand wandered back to the wings, they fascinated him and he already saw them as just another part of who Zack was. Gently he stroked the downy fluff that began right before the tiny feathers covering the bone met the long ones that would allow the man to maintain flight.

Zack involuntarily purred with pleasure, the new nerves were hypersensitive to the caresses. His breath quickened, "Cloud…"

The blond reached under the raven's torn shirt, rubbing the muscles where the wings attached to his back. Cloud kissed Zack's tear stained, swollen lips as he moaned loudly. His tongue lapped up the salty wetness as he tried to convey every feeling he had for the older man with his mouth and hands.

Zack had been so worried he would lose Cloud. Once he completely relaxed, he almost went limp in the younger man's arms. He let the blond take charge as he was lead to the bed and the man straddled his lap. The soft flesh of his neck was immediately preyed upon like a hungry lion attacking a fresh kill. He panted and squirmed as the man above him rotated between licks and bites that were sure to leave a mark by morning.

The cadet's hands wormed their way back under his shirt. Calloused fingers caressed up his chest then back down his sides. Cloud paused long enough to strip away the severely torn garment. Zack eyeballed the clothing as it was tossed away, next time he would have to make sure he removed his shirt before he let the wings emerge.

Now that the flesh was exposed, Cloud left a trail of kisses all over the tanned skin of Zack's stomach. He took a nipple into his mouth, swirling and flicking the nub with his tongue. His hands trailed up to bury themselves deeply into the plush wings. Both men moaned loudly, Zack from the added stimulation and Cloud because the wings were really turning him on. The blond's hips bucked into the body below him, his arousal becoming uncomfortable in the confines of his pajama bottoms.

The noise of pleasure and the actions of Cloud were enough for Zack to completely understand how much the man still wanted him. His hands started to occupy themselves with shedding as much of his lover's clothing as possible. The cadet grunted his appreciation as his member was freed from its cloth prison. He pushed Zack further into the bed, grinding his naked body against the man as he devoured his lips before thrusting his tongue into the moist cavern.

Zack groaned, bucking his hips up to meet the blond. He desperately wished his pants were not in his way. They both broke away from the kiss when they finally required air, their chests heaved as the panted. Both continued to rock against each other, lust increasing their pace.

"Cloud?" Zack whimpered as the blond snapped his hips more severely into the man below him.

"Hmmm?" the cadet nuzzled the crook of the man's neck, breathing in the musky scent he loved so much.

Zack nibbled on the delicate earlobe that was in perfect biting range before whispering, "I want you inside me."

Cloud stopped breathing, his whole body frozen. Surely he had heard wrong. Leaning back to stare into sparkling, lidded, violet eyes, he stuttered, "W-What?"

The corner of Zack's mouth curved into a smile. He kissed the tip of Cloud's nose. "You heard me Chocobo." His hands trailed up the muscular thigh, making the cadet's breath hitch. Cloud let out an animalistic groan, squeezing his eyes shut as the raven stroked his length. Each pass was faster than the previous as Zack leaned into the blond. "Take me," the SOLDIER practically begged.

Sapphire eyes shot open and a deep growl emanated from his throat. The raven's wrists were firmly taken, positioned and held above his head with one hand as Cloud's other was frantically unbuttoning his lover's pants. He let out a frustrated huff when he realized the offending article of clothing was going to be impossible to remove without his other hand. Cloud's eyes blazed with passion, his voice growling his command, "Don't move."

Zack obeyed as his wrists were released and the blond's full attention was given to the article of clothing that was keeping him from his prize. Zack had to hold back a laugh at his poor lover's predicament. It was clear that this was Cloud's first time as seme. Though he knew the general idea of what to do, he was inexperienced on when to do it. Zack thought it was adorable.

Having tossed the annoying pants across the room, Cloud repositioned himself back above the raven. He paused, biting his lip as uncertainty crept into his confidence.

Zack reached up, caressing the soft porcelain cheek. Cloud leaned into the touch. "I love you Cloud."

The blond beamed a smile down at him, "I love you too Zack." He once again captured the lips of the man beneath him. The older man let him take charge of the kiss. It was enough to bring Cloud's dominate side back. He shimmied up Zack's body, his knees replacing his hands to hold the man down on the bed while he reached into the nightstand for the lube.

Zack couldn't resist the temptation; Cloud's member was right in front of him. He took part of the length into his mouth, swirling his tongue and sucking on it hard. The blond cried out at the unexpected shock of pleasure to his system. He gripped the bed sheets as his lover's talented mouth continued to bob up and down along his heightened arousal. It took all of his effort to not buck into his lover's warm, wet mouth. Zack smirked as much as possible around the blond's length, increasing the pressure as he took in as much as he could from his trapped position. As Cloud's body twitched with his rising need, Zack completely stopped, releasing the throbbing organ from between his lips and grinned mischievously up at his lover.

The cadet growled in frustration, his eyes warning his lover that he would pay him back for teasing him. Squeezing lube on his fingers he thrust the first one into the older man. Zack hissed through his teeth, closing his eyes and shifting uncomfortably on the bed. Cloud murmured an apology, stroking his hand over the raven's length to help him forget about the pain. As Zack relaxed, another finger was added, scissoring to stretch the muscles and searching for the spot that would make his lover cry out. He knew he found it when Zack gasped, his back arching off of the mattress. The raven pushed back into the fingers wanting to feel more. It took all of his will power not to flip the blond off of him and fuck the man until he couldn't walk. "Cloud…I need you."

Removing his fingers, Cloud purred a few reassuring words into his lover's ear as he placed one of the long muscular legs on his shoulder. Lining himself up at the prepared entrance, he thrust hard into the tight heat. Both men cried out loudly in pleasure. Cloud unconsciously twitched from being unaccustomed to the intense new sensations coursing through his body.

Zack rocked his hips into Cloud once he had regained some control. A moan passed through the blond's lips. "Zack…" His arms shook next to the raven's broad shoulders. He experimentally pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in. Zack's panted breaths and flushed cheeks encouraged Cloud to continue. He snapped his hips forward causing the body beneath him to cry out in ecstasy. The cadet purred, his lips attaching themselves to the crook of the SOLDIER's neck as he speed up his pace.

Pushing deeper into the warmth surrounding him, Cloud hit the spot inside his lover that his fingers had found earlier. "Oh Cloud!" the raven screamed, rotating his hips up into the man. Each thrust afterwards was harder and hit the spot at the perfect angle every time.

Cloud tried to keep the rhythm going but his limbs were growing tired holding his body above the other man. Once again he wished he had mako enhancements to help in his situation. Determined to make sure this moment did not end prematurely, Cloud rolled onto his back, taking Zack with him so the older man now sat above him.

They stared into each other's eyes, Zack's head tilted to the side. Hands massaged his well toned thighs that were currently hugging the blond's body. Sapphire eyes flashed with lust, "Ride me."

Zack followed the command obediently, rocking his hips slowly. He bit his lower lip to stop from crying out as the waves of pleasure crashed over him. Cloud moaned as he watched the bliss-filled face above him. The large white wings bobbed up and down from the raven's movements. He felt the heat building in his stomach. Closing his eyes, he scrunched up his face trying to concentrate on not finishing before Zack.

Violet eyes saw the look and the raven haired man immediately stopped moving, "You ok baby?"

Cloud opened his eyes, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as his chest heaved from his heavy breathing. "I'm ok," he said as he ran his fingers through the sweat drenched raven hair. Zack leaned into the touch. "You are just so amazing…," the blond's fingers grazed across the silken feathers of the wings, "…my angel."

Zack glowed, a grin spreading from ear to ear. He captured Cloud's lips, kissing him deeply. He took the younger man's hands in his own, twining their fingers together. Placing the smaller, more delicate hands over his own hips, he started riding the blond at a very fast pace.

Cloud growled, digging his fingers into the flesh, being careful not to bruise. He matched the raven's pace, thrusting off the mattress into the man undulating above him.

Zack's pace became erratic as he lost himself in the moment. Crying out as Cloud stoked his length, his back arched as his orgasm crashed into him like a ton of bricks. He rode out the waves of pleasure as Cloud continued to stimulate him from inside. The raven yelped as the blond pulled out and he was roughly shoved face down on the bed. His hips were grabbed in a tight grip and lifted off of the mattress. Before he could understand what was going on, Cloud thrust back inside him, pushing deeper into his welcoming warmth. Both men groaned as Cloud rested his upper body lightly on Zack's back and their sweat drenched bodies rocked together.

Cloud buried his face in the downy fluff that connected the wings to the larger man's back. It was too much for the blond, he rutted against his lover, thrusting in deep and hard over and over again. His breath caught in his throat as he released inside of his lover. He let the spasms ride out before pulling away and gently laying Zack down on the bed. Cloud kissed delicately up the raven's spine before asking, "Are you ok?"

Zack smiled, "You sure know how to make the most of being in charge."

Cloud blushed, his cheeks bright red, as he lay down beside the older man to bask in his afterglow. Zack thought it was so cute that his Chocobo could still get embarrassed after what they had just done. The raven shifted on the bed, wincing a little. Tomorrow he would be sore but he didn't mind at all. He yawned, the mission, the worry, the relief and the sex making him suddenly sleepy.

Cloud saw the violet eyes disappear behind tired eyelids, "You should get some sleep." He stared at the white wings with an odd look on his face, "As much as I love those wings, I don't see how you are going to get comfortable to sleep…I guess you'll have to sleep on your stomach or back all night…"

Zack burst out laughing, "This isn't the first time they have been out, Sunshine. I can make them go away." He closed his eyes, brow furrowing in concentration. The flash of white and rush of wind once again caused the blond to blink. When his eyes opened, the wings were gone. Only a couple of white feathers, lazily descending to the bed, gave any hint that the wings had once been stretched out on either side of his lover's body. Cloud picked up one, bushing his fingers tenderly across it, a look of longing in his sapphire eyes.

The raven haired man chuckled, "Don't worry; I'm sure it won't be long until you see them again."

Cloud met the sparkling violet eyes with concern, "It hurts…when you make them appear?"

Zack ran his hands over the blond's chest, "Yes there is pain when they emerge but it passes quickly."

Cloud's face set itself in determination, his eyes blazing with conviction, "Then I don't want you to bring them out again. Not for my fascination with them, not when it hurts you."

Zack hugged the smaller man fiercely, kissing his forehead and tasting the salty flavor of sweat. He trailed his hands down the soft skin of the body in his arms, "You will definitely be seeing them again." Reaching back he smacked the round ass of the blond, pressing his frame into the other. Cloud yelped then blushed as his lover whispered how much he had enjoyed what they had just done. The cadet buried his spiky locks into the broad tanned chest.

Zack smiled as they shared in each other's embrace, "Thank you, Cloud"

The younger man pulled back a bit and cocked his head to the side with a puzzled expression on his face.

Zack squeezed the body in his arms tighter, "Thank you for loving me."

Cloud snuggled into the warmth cradling him, "Nothing could stop me from loving you, Zack. Nothing."

************************************

_**A/N:**__ *bounces around the room* Wheeeee!!!!! Longest smut scene I have ever written I think… my best to date I believe. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews = Love BTW :D_


End file.
